


Pushing His Luck

by Dark_and_Twisted



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Bucky is a creep, Choking, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not for the faint of heart, Orgasm Denial, Panty Kink, Pervy Bucky, Possesive Bucky, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Stalking, This story is straight up nasty, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Very dark themes, blowjob, cum kink, dark bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_Twisted/pseuds/Dark_and_Twisted
Summary: You had no idea that Bucky Barnes wanted you, you had no idea about the thoughts he had about you, the dirty fantasies you starred in. But you were about to make them come true anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this story features Bucky being a straight up pervert. It has graphic non-con and rape in it. Please don't read if you don't like/want that.

“Hey doll, could you look at this for me?” Bucky asked with a hopeful expression, holding his phone out.

 

You smiled kindly and leaned across your desk to look at the nonsense article on the screen. It was some pop culture stuff he pretended not to understand and while your eyes skimmed the article, his eyes drank in the spectacular view of your cleavage.

 

“It’s about this movie everyone loves, The Princess Bride. It’s full of memorable quotes that people use all the time. You should watch it, it’s really good.” You told him.

 

“Thanks sweetheart, I know I’ve been out of the ice a while but I can’t seem to catch up with everything.” He said, ducking his head and laughing at himself.

 

“You’ll get there Sarge.” You encouraged him.

 

“Yeah, thanks Doll.”

 

 

It had started out innocently enough, this obsession he had with you. When he had first met you, he was still a bit reserved and hadn’t been able to talk to you much so he would just watch you from afar. Over time his confidence grew, as did his obsession. He could chat away with you easily now, but there was something satisfying about you not knowing about his crush, his lingering looks. You mistook his little touches as accidental brushes and it sent a thrill through him every time.

 

He would reach for something on the self above you in the kitchen while you were cooking and press his crotch into you ass for just a second and you’d blush so prettily and pretend it didn’t happen and he’d spent the next hour in his room with his fist wrapped around his cock. You had such a gorgeous ass, he loved thinking about smacking it till it was all pink and then he’d want to cum all over the marked globes.

 

One he reached for something at the dinner table, looking straight ahead you wouldn’t know he’d brushed your breast by accident. Your breath had hitched but you had ignored it, ducking your head and concentrating on your food. That night he’d spent close to an hour in the shower jerking himself off, wondering what it would feel like to squeeze them together with his cock wedged between them. When he came on the shower tile with a groan, his eyes were closed and he was imagining shooting his load all over your tits.

 

And the time he’d ‘playfully’ wrestled you for the remote control, the way you’d wriggled and struggled underneath him was so fucking hot he’d had to let you win before you felt how hard he was getting. Not that you hadn’t felt how hard he was before. He’d managed to step forward at just the right moment once while you were reaching for something behind you and your palm had brushed across his fully erect cock beneath his jeans. He’d stammered and apologised, saying it just happened sometimes and you’d been bright red. You’d apologised for days and he’d loved it.

 

 

He decided he needed to do something a little riskier than look today, he was hard as a rock and needed something to get him off. He wandered around the compound looking for you, thinking about what he was going to do when he found you… Maybe he’d pretend to have a clumsy moment and trip into you. If he angled it right he could probably get his face near those gorgeous breasts you kept covered under your blouses. But fate was for once, smiling down on him because when he found you, you were fast asleep in the common room.

 

Tony let you have a room on site because you worked such long hours and you must have wandered in here to watch a movie but passed out halfway through. You were alone but there were camera’s everywhere and he wanted to play it safe anyway. Scooping you up in his arms he carried you bridal style back to your room. You stirred but didn’t wake, you must be tired and he had made sure not to jostle you too much.

 

You were so soft and warm and you smelled amazing. As he kicked your door open he noticed something that had his heart beating erratically in his chest. Beneath the soft material of your t-shirt he could see two stiff peaks. You weren’t wearing a bra, just a loose fitting top. He set you down on your bed very gently and waited a few moments to make sure your breathing didn’t change.

 

He used his well honed assassin skills to quickly snoop around your room while he waited to make sure you were sleeping deeply, his engorged cock rubbing uncomfortably against his boxers in his jeans. He opened the top drawer of your dresser, correctly deducing it was your underwear drawer. He bit his lip to stifle a moan when he saw the collection of lace and silk. He hadn’t pictured you wearing such scandalous underwear but he very much approved. He picked up a pair of black lace French briefs and pressed to soft material to his face, rubbing it across his lips. They were perfect. He stuffed them into his pocket and turned back to you.

 

 

Something interesting caught his eye and he realized you’d laid out your outfit for tomorrow across the back of a chair. Including your underwear, a simple pair and baby pink silk briefs. He carefully picked them up and shoved them down the front of his jeans, rubbing the material across the swollen head of his cock before he put them back on the pile.

 

Now for the main event… Your breathing was even and deep and you didn’t even stir as he knelt on the bed next to you. His fingers carefully lifted the shirt and dragged it upwards, exposing your stomach inch by inch until the curve of the bottom of your breasts peeked out from under the material. He forced himself to remain calm as he pulled the top up to your collarbone, almost cuming at the sight of your rosy nipples. He salivated as they were exposed and before he could think about what he was doing he leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to bud of your right nipple.

 

You barely stirred and he flicked his tongue out, tasting the tender flesh. Your breath hitched a little but you still didn’t wake and feeling braver than ever and wild with desire he closed his mouth around the peak and sucked on it. His could feel the pre-cum staining his boxers as you moaned softly in your sleep and stirred. He regretfully released you and sat back. You settled down again and he silently pulled his phone out of his pocket and making sure the flash and shutter were off, took a beautiful picture of your exposed tits, one nipple still damp with his spit.

 

He had hit the jackpot and didn’t want to push his luck any further so he sadly pulled your top back down and slipped out of the room.

 

As soon as he shut his own door behind himself he was unzipping his jeans and had his cock in his hand before he even sat down in the nearest chair. He wrapped his fist around his shaft and used his other hand to prop the phone on the coffee table, the high resolution image of your boobs glowing on the screen. He pumped furiously with one hand, pulling your stolen panties out of his pocket with the other. He used his thumb to rub pre-cum around his red, swollen, leaking tip while he gleefully though of you pulling your pink panties on in the morning.

 

It didn’t take long for him to reach the peak of his orgasm, thinking of how your nipple had felt under his tongue and he shot thick, ropey spurts of semen onto your pilfered panties with a loud groan.

 

He was spent and satisfied for now but he couldn’t help but think. He’d gotten away with so much tonight… How much more could he get away with?


	2. Chapter 2

From his position in the corner, he could see directly into your office through the open door but you couldn’t see him. You were reading something on your computer, periodically typing. It took almost an hour of waiting before you stood up and moved, crossing the office to tack something onto your reminders board.

 

You were unaware of the heated eyes that followed you, gazing lustfully at your ass. When he thought of those pretty little pink panties that had been smeared with his pre-cum and how the were right this second pressed against your crotch… He needed more of what he’d experienced last night. You were so vulnerable when you were asleep but he hadn’t been able to do too much with you in case you woke up.

 

But what if he could ensure that you were sleeping deeply and wouldn’t wake and catch him in the act?

 

That evening he knocked on your door, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He felt like his younger self knocking on a Dame’s door to pick her up for a date. The him back then would never even entertain the idea of what he was about to * **hopefully** * do but he was a very different person now. Besides, what you didn’t know couldn’t hurt you. You opened the door a crack and peered out, opening it wider when you saw it was him and smiling happily at him.

 

“Hey Buck, what’s up?” You asked.

 

“I found that film, The Princess Bride? I was wondering if you wanted to watch it because you said you liked it and I’m… well I’m working on being more social.” He said with a self-deprecating laugh, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Sure, I’d love to watch it with you Bucky. Common room?”

 

“Not that social. We can watch on the sofa in my room?” He laughed.

 

“Ok, just let me…” You opened the door a crack more and waved at your bare legs.

 

“You look fine, come on.” He said, offering you his hand.

 

You were wearing an oversized baggy shirt and the second he saw the smooth skin of your thighs there was no way he was letting you cover up. He saw the nerves in your eyes but he knew you wouldn’t say anything for fear of embarrassing him and you smiled softly and took his hand.

 

He pulled you down the corridor and into his room.

 

“Do you want anything to drink? I was going to make hot chocolate.” He said, knowing you would want some.

 

“Yes! I mean yes please.” You said, biting your lip and grinning at him.

 

“Go sit down, make yourself at home.” He chuckled.

 

He watched as you timidly sat down on the couch, pulling your shirt down to cover your legs as much as you could. So far, this was going perfectly to plan. He picked two cups, seemingly at random out of his cupboard and started making the drinks. The dark blue mug he’d chosen for you already had an ingredient in it, a small amount of white powder. He had painstakingly ground down the sleeping pill to a dust like substance, he had put in enough to make you fall asleep but not enough to make you pass out for twelve hours. Even if you woke up, you would be too out of it to stop him or even be fully aware of what he was doing. You should wake up tomorrow morning none the wiser.

 

He finished making the drinks and passed you your mug and like the good girl you were, you thanked him.

 

“No problem Doll.” He said and started the movie.

 

He commented in all the right places and gave the film his full attention, pretending not to notice as you sunk further down the cushions and yawned. He heard a soft thump and glanced over to see you sprawled across the opposite end of the couch, blinking slowly at the tv screen.

 

“You alright baby?” He asked softly, grazing your ankle with his fingers.

 

“mfine” You mumbled.

 

Your blinks were getting slower and closer together and you didn’t even react when he ran his hand up your calf. Perfect.

 

He clasped his hand around your leg and slowly pulled you down the couch towards him. Your shirt rode up as you moved and you made a low noise of confusion in the back of your throat but didn’t seem alarmed. He shifted in his seat so he was facing you and prised your legs apart, ever so slightly. Your eyes fluttered closed and he felt some of the tension in his shoulder unwind.

 

You were so vulnerable, exposed and pliable like this. He could do literally anything to you in this moment and you wouldn’t ever even know. Well, not anything. If he fucked you, you’d have a tell-tale ache between your legs in the morning. And if he was going to slide his cock inside you, he wanted to see your face as he did.

 

He ran his hands up your thighs and over your hips, pushing your top up as his hands travelled the length of your body. You were wearing them, the pink panties he’d been thinking about all day. He growled quietly at the sight of them, the only part of your body that was covered. He’d get to that in time, but first…

 

He gently cupped your breasts, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples and between his light touch and the cold air they hardened. He let go and crawled up your body as you sighed softly. His breath fanned over your exposed chest and your eyelashes fluttered against your cheeks. He liked that you were responding to his touch subtly and kept his eyes on your face as his tongue drew circles around one of your nipples.

 

A small, almost soundless whimper sounded in your throat and spurred on he sucked the peak into his mouth gently. You shifted under him and he grinned against your flesh and sucked harder. Your head tossed to the side and he brought his metal hand up to pinch your other nipple between his fingers, and your hips wriggled under his thigh.

 

This was even better than he had dreamed and he sat up to pull his shirt off before he hungrily drank in the sight of your body. His cock was throbbing in his jeans as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of those infamous panties and tugged them down your thighs, lifting you off the sofa to pull them down. He left them around your ankles and ran his hands up the inside of your legs and pushed them apart.

 

You cunt was fully exposed as your legs fell open and your breath hitched. He was too hard to bear it any longer and he saw you were wet, your pussy glistening with your juices. He yanked his jeans off, taking his underwear with them and his cock sprang free, smacking against his abs.

 

He was like a kid in a fucking candy store as he considered all the things he could do to you right now. He knelt between your legs, towering over your prone form with his cock in his hand as he slowly moved his fist up and down the shaft. He had promised he wouldn’t fuck you and he was going to adhere to it but he needed to do more than just look at your pretty pink pussy, it was too tempting.

 

He leant down and parted your lips with is fingers, opening you up nice and wide for him as he firmly pressed a kiss to your clit. You moaned and he squeezed his cock at the sound. He parted his lips and tentatively pressed his tongue against you, softly massaging your swollen clit with it. You were fully moaning and writhing now and his moans mingled with yours as he tasted you. He closed his lips around your pussy and sucked and licked until your eyes fluttered open and you groggily frowned at him.

 

“ucky?”

 

He ignored you and kept oral assault going while you struggled to sit up, falling back against the couch as the drugs did their work and kept you pliable. He released his lips from around your clit with a lewd pop and sat up, maveuvering his body so he was hovering above you.

 

“Do you wanna be a good girl and cum for me babydoll?” he growled at you, grabbing your jaw and forcing you to look at him while you struggled to keep your eyes open.

 

He adjusted his hips so his cock slid between your folds, sliding upwards so his head rubbed over your clit as he gently thrust his hips upwards.

 

“Come on, I know you want to cum for me, I can feel how soaking wet you are.” He said, speeding up so he was rapidly rubbing over your whole pussy relentlessly.

 

Your slick wetness made it so easy and you were whimpering and wriggling underneath him. He released your face and ducked his head to take your nipple into his mouth again, biting gently as he cock rubbed at you and your hips moved of their own accord, working with him. He was so close, he was going to explode at any second.

 

“Just fucking cum you little slut.” He snapped and blessedly, your body listened.

 

Your spine arched and he felt you pulsate under his shaft. It was perfect and beautiful, exactly what he needed. He stopped fighting his own release and angled his cock so he shot his cum all over your cunt, drenching your clit and your hole in his seed.

 

Your eyes fluttered closed again and you drifted back into a deep, orgasm and drug fuelled stupor. He chuckled to himself and sat back to admire his handiwork, blindly reaching for his phone so he could snap a photo of the way his cum was covering your pussy and dripping down it.

 

He'd already hacked into your medical file and knew you were on birth control so he wasn’t worried about any accidents that could let you know what had happened. He pulled his clothes on and dutifully went about cleaning up all the evidence, felling like the cat that ate the canary.

 

A few hours later you groggily woke up, seeing the movie over and Bucky fast asleep on the sofa next to you. You blushed hard as memories of a very inappropriate dream swirled about your fuzzy mind. Praying you hadn’t done anything embarrassing you stumbled to your feet and still half asleep, fled the room. You didn’t look back and see Bucky watching you with a satisfied smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy anybody has read this, it's super new for me to write something like this. I really hope this chapter is good and feel free to tell me if I go too far (or not far enough). So let me know what you thought?


	3. Chapter 3

It was over a week before he found the opportunity to touch you again. He satisfied himself by remembering the way you had come for him when he rubbed his cock over your wet pussy and how you had no idea it had even happened. His cum had been painted all over your dripping wet cunt and you were completely unaware. Your fuzzy half memories of the night had been chalked up to nothing more than a dirty dream and when you blushed every time you looked at him he felt a thrill of satisfaction, knowing you felt ashamed.

 

It was a few days after you left your phone unattended at your desk and he cloned your number that he noticed your text exchange with a friend of yours. You had made plans for that evening to go out and celebrate your friends promotion. You had agreed to get drunk, warning your friend not to leave you when she found a random hook-up again. It was the perfect opportunity and it had been handed to him on a silver platter.

 

Still, he knew he had to follow you for your own sake as well. You would be drunk, alone and vulnerable and someone needed to watch out for you. So that’s what he did. He stayed in a dark corner of the club all night as you laughed and danced and drank, his eyes watching your every move. You were so out of it by the time your friend left with a man she’d met on the dancefloor that he considered it a miracle that you hadn’t gotten yourself in trouble.

 

You stumbled out of the club and towards the taxi rank with him not far behind you and you still didn’t notice him. When you passed by the entrance of a dark alley he shot forward, grabbing your arm and dragging you into the shadows.

 

“Let me go!” You slurred, wriggling pathetically.

 

“What the fuck are you playing at?” he snarled at you and you blinked up at him in shock.

 

“Bucky?” You asked.

 

“Do you have any idea how stupid you’re being? You could have been hurt tonight, acting like this.” He berated you.

 

“I was with a friend.” You hiccupped.

 

“And now you’re alone.” He pointed out.

 

“Taxi’s aren’t far.” You argued weakly, swaying on your feet.  

 

“And I still managed to drag you into a dark alley. See how easy it was for me?” He said lowly.

 

Your brilliant response was to shake your head at him. He lost his patience and shoved you against the alley wall, pushing your dress up and parting your legs.

 

“See how easy it is?” He repeated, shoving his crotch against your as you struggled.

 

He shoved his hand against your mouth and held both of your wrists in one hand.

 

“I could have my cock inside you right now and there’s nothing you could have done to stop me.” He hissed.

 

Your eyes rolled in your head and fluttered closed and he held you upright as you passed out. He swore and picked you up, slinging you over his shoulder. He wasn’t done with you, you needed to be taught a lesson.

 

 

 

When you woke up, it was to complete darkness. You groggily tried to blink away the darkness and when that didn’t work you tried to rub your eyes. That was when you realised you couldn’t move your arms and you panicked. Your wrists were being held down by someone and there was a blindfold tied around your head. You frantically struggled trying to break free as you tried to figure out what the last thing you remembered was. You were in a club, dancing with your friend and then everything got gradually blurrier and darker.

 

“Evening doll.”

 

You stilled at the familiar voice.

 

“Bucky?” You asked, relief washing over you as he yanked the blindfold off.

 

“Where am I, whats going on? What happened?” You gushed, trying to sit up.

 

“What happened sweetheart, is you’ve been prancing around all night just begging for someone to take advantage of you. You’re lucky I was there to keep an eye on you.”

 

“What?” You stammered.

 

“You think you can walk around like some drunk, helpless slut and not suffer any consequences for it?” He barked at you and the relief gave way to fear.

 

You didn’t think Bucky was here to rescue you.

 

 

 

He felt a vindictive satisfaction at the growing fear in your eyes. You had been foolish and he wanted you to suffer for it. If he hadn’t been there to protect you, anybody could have gotten a hold of you and that just wouldn’t do. You might not know it, but you belonged to him.

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen sweetheart. You’re either going to take your punishment like a good girl, or you’re going to struggle.” He said darkly and the fear in your eyes gave way to full blown panic.

 

“Bucky don’t, please. This isn’t you, you’re just trying to scare me. I’ll be good from now on, I swear. Just let me go!” You pleaded.

 

“It isn’t me?” He chuckled.

 

“Tell me doll, who’s tits are these? Who’s pussy is this?” He asked, showing you the photo’s on his phone and you paled.

 

“It wasn’t a dream.” You whispered.

 

“No it wasn’t. But don’t worry, you wont remember this either. You’ll wake up in your bed tomorrow with a hangover and no memory of what you did tonight.” He assured you, sounding almost kind and comforting.

 

“Please…” You begged.

 

“So what’s it going to be? Are you going to be good or am I going to have to make you behave?” he asked, running his hand along your thigh.

 

You immediately squirmed away and he sighed.

 

“Should have picked the easy way doll.” He admonished.

 

He dragged you towards him, flipping you over and throwing you across his lap. You wriggled desperately and clawed at the sheets but you weren’t even close to a match for him and he barely had to try to hold you down as he dragged your dress up and ripped your panties down, exposing your ass.

 

“This is for your own good.” He said as he spanked your ass, admiring the red imprint that was left behind and the way you shrieked.

 

He had been hard before he started but with every smack of your ass his cock throbbed painfully. Your ass cheeks were red raw by the time he finished and your shrieks had given way to tears as you lay prone and accepted your fate.

 

“See, it’s better to just let it happen isn’t it?” He asked as he sat you up.

 

You clenched your jaw and nodded.

 

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Can I go now?” You asked hopefully.

 

“I’m not even close to done with you.” He chuckled and you closed your eyes, wincing.

 

He threw you down onto the mattress and you tried to crawl away as soon as you were free of him. He grabbed your ankle and yanked you back towards him, your hands scrabbling at the sheets for purchase. You hit at him and kicked, trying your very best to stop him as he pulled your dress of and left you in your bra and panties. You gasped and tried to cover yourself as best you could, the attempt was pathetic in his opinion but irritating.

 

“Put your hands behind your back.” He ordered and you glared at him.

 

“Fuck you.” You snapped.

 

“As you wish.” He said cruelly and forced your wrists behind your back, tying them together.

 

He saw the last bit of hope and light die in your eyes when quoted that movie you had watched together as friends and he sighed.

 

“Sweetheart, I’m doing this because I care. You need to learn what happens when you act so reckless and you need to learn that you belong to me. I want you, I want you so fucking badly it drives me insane.” He admitted.

 

“So you should have asked me out like a normal person. I would have said yes.” You told him, your eyes welling up.

 

“Then you should enjoy this.” He cooed, brushing his fingers over your pussy and rubbing your gently through your panties.

 

 

“See, you’re already wet.” He chuckled and you turned your head away in shame.

 

“Stop fighting this doll.” He said.

 

“Never.” You spat hatefully at him and he sighed.

 

“We’ll see.” He said, reaching behind your back to unhook your bra and pushing it up over your breasts.

 

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long how much I love these.” He said, squeezing your tits and pushing them together.

 

He pinched your nipples and you whimpered at the pain. He released you and reached up with his metal hand to grasp your hair, holding your head painfully in place so you were forced to watch as he slowly lowered his head and closed his mouth around your nipple and sucked on it. He knew you could have closed your eyes but when you didn’t it was just further proof to him that deep down, you wanted this.

 

He released your nipple with a loud pop and moved over to give the other one equal attention. His cock was straining against his pants, begging for attention so with his free hand he unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out. Your eyes widened at the sight and it was an ego boost.

 

“Like what you see doll?”

 

“No.” You squeaked.

 

“That damp stain on your panties tells me otherwise.” He mocked, letting go off his cock for a brief moment to land a firm slap against your pussy.

 

He returned his hand to his dick and pumped himself a few times, noting the way you couldn’t tear your eyes away from his actions. He was leaking pre-cum and he swirled it around the sensitive head with his tumb, moaning as he did. His fist moved faster and he started jerking his hips in time with it as his balls started to grow tighter.

 

“Where do you want my cum? On your pussy? On your tits? Or how about on your face?” He asked.

 

“Nowhere. Please don’t, I won’t tell anyone Bucky. Just stop.” You begged.

 

“Tell me where you want it or I’ll make this a lot worse.” He threatened.

 

He could tell you believed him and you bit back a sob as you considered your option.

 

“Tits.” You whispered.

 

“Beg for it.”

 

“What?” You asked.

 

“Beg me to cum on your tits babygirl, beg me.” He ordered.

 

“Please Bucky, cum on my tits.” You sobbed.

 

“Make me believe you want it.”

 

“Cum on my tits Bucky, please. Please?” You begged and it tipped him over the edge.

 

Spurts of white cum erupted from his cock and landed over your breasts and belly, painting your skin with his mark.

 

 

When he was done he looked over his handiwork in appreciation.

 

“Well that’s the tits done. Where do you want it next time?” He asked and you looked horrified.

 

“Doll, I’m going a super soldier. I can keep going. I’m going to cum on that pretty face of yours, I’m going to cum down your throat, I’m going to cum in your ass and I’m going to fuck that pretty pussy so many times you’ll lose count.” He promised, using his fingers to rub his cum into your nipples.

 

“Please Bucky. Don’t do this to me, I’ll do anything.”

 

“Oh I know you’ll do anything, and you might not want to admit it, but you’re going to enjoy every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this was enjoyed and you might want more?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW GIFS IN THE CHAPTER

As his once hot cum dried on your perky tits, he was busy regarding the rest of your body and feeling like a kid in a candy shop. There were so many options, so many things he could do with you.

 

“I wont enjoy it. Nothing you can do will make me enjoy this.” You whispered, a tear rolling down your face.

 

“You enjoyed it last time. I had you cumming underneath me and you thought it was just a dream. Did you think about that dream afterwards? Did you touch yourself while thinking about me? Did you finger yourself while thinking about my cock?” He asked and from the colour of your cheeks he guessed the answer was a resounding yes.

 

He shoved your panties to the side, ignoring your squirming and spread your pussy lips apart.

 

“You’re absolutely soaking wet…” He pointed out.

 

You really were, you were so slick that his fingers slid easily inside you without any warning and you yelped at the sudden intrusion. You desperately struggled and tried to get away while he chuckled at your pathetic attempts and thrust his ring and index fingers into your hole rapidly, rubbing the heel of his palm against your clit. The slick wetness was all but gushing out of you and he worked your unwilling body to the brink of orgasm.

 

****

“You _will_ enjoy this and you _will_ cum for me. The best part is I’m going to make you fucking beg me to let you cum.” He warned, pulling his hand out of your dripping heat a millisecond before you came.

 

“Never.” You vowed and he rolled his eyes at the weakness and uncertainty in your tone as he rolled you to the side.

 

“I think I’m going to fuck your tight little asshole next.” He decided, and your breath hitched.

 

Using his fingers that were still wet from being inside your pussy he gently probed at your rear.  

 

“Oh god please don’t. Bucky please.” You begged as he twisted his hand, working his finger past the tight ring of muscle till he was knuckle deep in your asshole.

 

“Jesus that’s really tight. You’re going to strangle my cock.” He said in excitement, adding a second finger and pushing it in while you shoved your face into the blanket and sobbed.

 

 

“No, not that. Anything but that!” You wailed and he paused and got off the bed.

 

He saw your body sag with relief and you looked up at him, your eyes welling up when you saw he was getting undressed.

 

“You did say anything sweetheart.” He reminded you, dragging you towards the edge of the mattress and forcing you to sit up.

 

He wrapped his fist around his cock and pumped a couple of times, inches away from your face.

 

“Suck it.” He ordered and you shook your head.

 

“Suck it or I’m going to bend you over and fuck your asshole. I won’t work up to it or be kind about it.” He said, letting you choose.

 

He saw you look at his cock with wide eyes, knowing just how much what he was threatening would hurt and you closed your eyes and gulped.

 

“I’ll do it.” You said softly.

 

“You’ll do what?”

 

“I’ll suck… I’ll suck your dick.” You whimpered.

 

He wrapped his metal hand in your hair, twisting it into a make shift ponytail and dragged your face up to his cock. You parted your lips slightly for his as he rubbed the head of his cock against them. He pushed against your lips and you opened your mouth wider for him, letting him slide into your mouth.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you sweetheart, but I will.” He reminded in case you got any brave ideas about biting him.

 

You gagged slightly as he hit the back of your throat and you had to open your mouth as wide as you could to accommodate his girth. He hissed as your lips met the base of his shaft and you struggled to get away, choking on him . He waited for a few long seconds, enjoying the way your throat spasmed around him and when tears trailed down your face he pulled you off of him. You coughed and spluttered, gasping for breath while he admired the way his cock shone with your saliva. Not giving you a chance to recover he forced your jaw open with his other hand and shoved his cock back in.

 

“Suck it.” He ordered and you hollowed your cheeks to suck as best you could while he used his grip on your hair to guide you.

 

****

He pulled your head up and down on his cock until he was almost on the edge of coming before he pulled you off of him with a lewd pop and flipped you over, pushing you down so you were lying on your back with your head right below him. He put his hand on your jaw and squeezed until you opened wide for him and he rammed his thick, hard length into your open mouth, shoving himself down your throat. Your back arched off the bed as you fought to get away.

 

“It’s easier if you lie still.” He advised and he felt you sob around him as he fucked your mouth but you obeyed.

 

 

His balls tightened almost painfully as he rammed himself down your throat and with a groan he spilled his seed deep inside you. As soon as he pulled out you rolled onto your stomach and dry heaved and gasped, his cum pouring out of your mouth as you struggled to find your breath. He made a sympathetic noise and rubbed your back.

 

“You did well sweetheart, so well.” He congratulated, kissing you on the forehead.

 

You glared hatefully at him while coughed and he smirked and left you to sulk while he went to retrieve a bottle of water and downed half of it in one gulp. He sat beside you on the bed and pulled you into his lap, helping you sit up. He tilted the bottle to your lips and you eagerly drank, guzzling the water down almost as well as you’d guzzled his cock.

 

“It’ll be a few minutes before I get hard again babydoll so why don’t we talk?” He offered, smoothing your hair back and wiping the tears from your cheeks.

 

“Talk about what? How you keep dirty pictures of me on your phone? How you kidnapped me so you rape me?” You snapped.

 

“Is it rape if you want it?” He said, offended.

 

“I _don’t_ want it!” You insisted.

 

“You think you don’t but deep down you are enjoying this. You need it, you need me to give it to you.” He assured.

 

“How can you do this? I thought we were friends?” You whispered, searching his face for any trace of the man you thought you knew.

 

“We are. I’m doing this because you drive me crazy sweetheart. I need you, you have to understand that. You’re so innocent, so precious and I just wanna fucking ruin you.” He said, noticing the way you kept warily glancing at his cock.

 

“Bucky… if any part of you really does care about me, I’m begging you not to do this. It’s not too late, please. Just don’t… I don’t want you to be inside me. There’s no coming back from that.” You pleaded.

 

He nuzzled his face into your hair and held you close, affectionately and you let him. He knew it was an act, that you were hoping if you were sweet then he’d let you go but it was making him want you more.

 

“HWS12. It’s a chemical compound created by Hydra scientists. One dose of that and you’ll wake up a few hours later with no memory of the hours before taking it. The side effects mirror a hangover. Tomorrow, you’ll wake up in your bed, innocence intact. So if you give in and admit you want this whats the harm?” He asked.

 

“I really wont know what you’ve done?” You whimpered and he nodded.

 

“You fucking monster!” You yelled, pushing away from him.

 

He sighed heaving and watched as you managed to stand up and ran for the door. He slowly walked after you, dragging you back to the bed and tossing you onto it.

 

“You’re so stubborn.” He said, fed up with your antics.

 

You screamed and kicked at him as he yanked your panties down your legs.

 

“Do you know, those pretty pink panties you were wearing the day we watched the movies had my pre-cum all over them. You were wearing them, wearing _me_ all day.” He said viciously, letting the knowledge sink in as he crawled over you and forced your legs apart.

 

“Do you remember this? Thinking it was a dream?” He groaned, rubbing his cock along your slit.

 

 

You were shaking your head back and forth, trying to deny your bodys reaction to him.

 

“I’ll let you come sweetheart, all you have to do is ask.” He reminded you.

 

“Go to hell Bucky!” You spat and he sighed in disappointment.

 

“I’m getting tired of playing nice with you.” He snapped, slapping your dripping pussy with his cock.

 

 

“Fuck you, fuck you fuck, fuck…. Fuck me.” You sobbed.

 

“What was that?” He asked, sure he’d misheard you.

 

“Just fuck me Bucky, just fuck me.” You begged.

 

“Why?” He asked.

 

“Does it matter? Just do it.” You insisted, sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Fine.” He snapped and flipped you over.

 

Your body went rigid as he parted your ass cheeks.

 

“You said to fuck you. You didn’t say where.” He taunted.

 

“My pussy! Fuck my pussy!” You yelled desperately, wriggling away as he spat onto his hand and used it to wet his cock.

 

“Too late doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gone overboard with the gifs :/ and the content tbh. Too dark?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn gifs in chapter, Beware!

You screamed yourself hoarse because it was the only thing you could do and Bucky found that he rather relished the sound as he pushed the head of his cock against your asshole. You were trying so hard to get away he almost admired it, or he would if it wasn’t so pathetic. He pushed past the tight ring and groaned out loud as the tightness enveloped him. Watching his cock disappear inside you ince by inch was the most satisfying he had ever seen and it was all the more sweeter by the fact that with every inch, you fought less. The fight went completely out of you as he bottomed out, his balls slapping against you.

 

“Fuck. You’re tight baby.” He praised as he pulled out to the tip slowly and eased back in.

 

He wanted to slam into you but that would literally tear your asshole up and while he’d found that he didn’t mind hurting you a little, he didn’t want to cause permanent damage. So he chivalrously held himself back and moved a slow pace, stretching you out gradually. You were limp underneath him and if it wasn’t for the whimpering and sobbing he’d assume you’d passed out. He slapped you ass cheek and you jerked at the sensation.

 

“If you ask me nicely I’ll rub your pussy, make this feel good for you.” He leaned forward to croon in your ear.

 

You turned your head away from him and he sighed and sat back up, thrusting in and out of you ass with vigour now that you were warmed up and undeserving of his kindness.

 

****

The faster pace offered him more pleasure as your tight little ass swallowed his cock and he grunted every time he moved inside you. He could barely believe how good it felt and how well your body was taking him, even unwilling. He reached under himself to massage his balls with one hand as he held you down and thrust into you.

 

“Last chance to be a good girl.” He warned and you resolutely ignored him.

 

“You stupid slut.” He growled and shoved his full length into you with a powerful thrust, relishing in your yelp of pain.

 

You bit down on the blanket as he used every ounce of his strength to slam into you, pulling out for a brief moment to appreciate how much he’d stretched your hole out.

 

****

He thrust back into you, enjoying the sensation but letting his hatred and anger drive his pace. He squeezed and tugged at his ballsack as they tightened and with one last thrust he pushed into you and released his load in you with a yell of pleasure. When he pulled out and saw his cum drip out of you his heart started beating erratically in his chest. He massaged your cheeks, pulling them apart so he could watch every drop slowly leave you. It was everything he had wanted since he’d first seen you, his mark on you, his _claim._ He could hear you gently crying in relief that it was over and shook his head in exasperation and stood up and left you there, face down with your abused ass in the air.

 

He took his time, cleaning himself off and rehydrating. He checked your phone to make sure you had no unanswered messages and grabbed a bite to eat. Twenty minutes later he came back, curios to see what pathetic attempts at escape you’d made but you hadn’t moved. He stopped at the door in surprise.

 

“You didn’t move.” He noted.

 

“I didn’t know if you were done.” You croaked and the sweet elation of victory rushed through him.

 

He’d broken your spirit.

 

“Oh sweetheart.” He whispered, yanking you down the bed and turning you over so he could look at you.

 

“That could have been good for you as well if you just stopped being so stubborn.”

 

You ignored him, defiantly looking away from him with a lifeless expression as tears trickled down your face. He wiped them away tenderly, kissing your cheeks.

 

“How about if I untie you? Will you behave for me?” He offered and you frowned before you closed your eyes and sighed, nodding.

 

He sat you up and peppered kisses along your shoulders as he untied your wrists and quickly grabbed them, rubbing them to get the circulation going properly again. Thankfully he was a master at tying knots and you wouldn’t be in too much pain or experience any numbness. You painfully rotated your shoulders and winced. Taking pity on you he rubbed them soothingly and you tensed.

 

“You said you’d be good, you don’t want to know what happens if you go back on your word…” He warned.

 

You trembled under his touch as you started crying again and he pulled you into his arms.

 

“Why are you _still_ crying?” He asked.

 

You shook your head and refused to answer. He lost all semblance of patience with you and violently pushed you down on the bed.

 

“You want to act like an ungrateful slut, I’ll treat you like one.” He snarled.

 

“As opposed to how you’ve been raping me up until now?” You spat angrily.

 

Before he could ever think about it he slapped you across the face. You yelped as his palm made contact with your cheek and your head snapped to the side. It had been with his flesh hand thankfully and all things considered, it was a soft slap for anyone, let alone a super soldier. But he had still hit you.

 

“I HATE YOU!” You screamed at him, trying to sit up.

 

“Do you? I don’t think you do!” He snapped back and forced your legs apart, baring your swollen, drenched pussy.

 

“You want me. You want my cock in your pretty little pussy you liar.” He said evilly and you scratched and fought at him as he settled over you.

 

“NO!” You screamed as his hardness brushed against you.

 

“You’re going to take my cock and you’re going to fucking enjoy it.” He demanded of you, grabbing a fistful of your hair and angling your head so you were forced to watch as his thick, hard cock probed at your pussy.

 

“No!” You sobbed, thrashing wildly as he head pushed past your folds and dipped into your wet hole.

 

“See how easily your taking it.” He hissed.

 

You both watched, one in horror and one in vindication as with with one violent thrust he pushed himself inside you to the hilt, bottoming out as his tip brushed your cervix. The moan that escaped your throat was downright pornographic and your back arched off the bed.

 

“Tell me you hate me.” He taunted as soon as he could speak, holding himself still inside your soft, wet, tight cunt.

 

You were unable to form words and just whimpered and he chuckled in amusement and ground his hips into you. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he pulled out and snapped his hip forwards, starting straight away with a brutal pace and the obscene squelching from your wet pussy every time he did had your cheeks burning in embarrassment. He grabbed a hold of your hips to hold you steady and pistoned in and out of you.

 

Something inside of you snapped and you stopped fighting it, unable to deny the pleasure any longer.

“Bucky?” You keened loudly, desperately.  

 

“Yes babygirl?”

 

“Touch my pussy please.” You whispered sweetly and he stuttered at the genuine request in your voice.

 

“Why?” He asked suspiciously.

 

You looked up at him, meeting his gaze and he saw the shame and desperation.

 

“I want to cum. I want you to make me cum.” You admitted pleading with him.

 

It was what he’d been waiting for and god, it had been worth the wait. He’d hear those words in his head for the rest of his life, they were so fucking beautiful to him.

 

“You want me to rub your pretty pussy? Want me to make you cum all over my cock?” He asked and you bit your lip and nodded, shame all over your features.

 

“Then you’ve got to do exactly what I say, do you understand?” He said firmly.

 

“Yes.” You whispered.

 

He nuzzled his face next to yours and brushed his lips along your jaw.

 

“Kiss me. Kiss me the way that deep down you really want to.” He ordered and you hesitated for a moment.

 

You took a deep shuddering breath and sought his lips with your own, tentatively pecking him on the lips and he growled in disapproval. You whined and pushed your lips against his and nipped his bottom lip, kissing him with frenzied passion and wrapping your arms around his body.

 

“Fuck me hard Bucky.” You whimpered into his mouth, entwining his tongue with yours.

 

His hips obliged your request and he fucked you harder than he’d ever fucked anyone, setting a bruising pace as you screamed your pleasure into the kiss. He brushed his thumb across your clit and flicked it in time with his thrusts.

 

“Cum for me then.” He whispered and you sobbed gratefully as your body started to tremble.

 

Your name fell from his lips over and over again and with one final flick and thrust you came undone underneath him. He savoured every spasm of your cunt around his cock, every scratch of your nails along his back and every desperate cry of his name that tore from your lips before he shot waves of his own hot creamy cum into you and painted your walls with his semen. He collapsed on top of you, physically, emotionally and spiritually satisfied. When he lifted his head to look at you, you were in shock. Your body had taken over for a while and now your mind was catching up to the filthy deeds it had just allowed. He pushed his lips to yours one last time before you became disobedient again.

 

“I win.” He hissed cruelly at you, pulling his cock out and letting his cum and yours gush out of your body.

 

“Oh my god.” You whimpered as he got off the bed.

 

You whimpered and curled up on yourself as he towered over you.

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’ll all be over for you soon.” He promised and grabbed a fistful of your hair dragging you to him.

 

You felt a pinch on the back of your neck and then he released you. He tossed a discarded syringe and needle on the bedside table next to him and you looked at it blankly.

 

“I’m going to forget.” You muttered.

 

“Yes you will, but I wont. I’ll never forget this.” He assured, kissing you gently on the forehead as your vision flickered.

 

“Go to sleep sweetheart. You’re so innocent and fuckable when you sleep.” Was the last thing you heard before darkness overtook you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When you woke the next morning it was in your own bed with a pounding headache. That was the least of your worries though, it was the aching in your pussy and you ass that made you worry. According to a series of drunk texts you’d sent your friend, you’d gotten blackout drunk and hooked up with a stranger. You were deeply ashamed and got yourself to med bay to get swabbed just in case. The shame dissipated ever so slightly when your results all came back clean and even more when Bucky Barnes ran into you in the hallway and sweetly offered you his coffee.

 

It wasn’t the last time it happened. Apparently you just couldn’t handle your drink the way you used to. Over the next two years, you rakced up an embarrassing number of incidents. No matter what you did, how careful you were. Everytime, you dodged the STI bullet thankfully.

 

“No. I’m not drinking!” You insisted.

 

“It’s alright doll, I can’t get drunk. I’ll look after you.” Bucky said in your ear and you considered it for a moment before you accepted the shot glass from Sam, unaware of the mistake you’d just made.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Flickering lights passing over you and muffled voices woke you. You groggily blinked yourself awake, pulling your self into a sitting position. The sheets beneath you were soft and unfamiliar against your bare skin and that was your first red flag. You were completely naked and you winced as you tried to draw the sheets over your breasts and saw the dried cumstains splattered across your chest. Where the hell were you? A soft grunting sound made you look up and your breath caught in your chest.

 

On every wall around you there were images being projected, dozens of them. In every single one you were either bound in some way, bent over or spread open while Bucky Barnes fucked you in one of your holes or… you were sleeping unawares while he touched you. You gazed in awestruck horror at the visual evidence of the assaults.

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“Bucky no!”

 

“Stop!”

 

“Get off of me!”

 

“Please please don’t.”

 

You voice calling out in different ways, begging for mercy or worse, just screaming.

 

“Welcome back sweetheart.” Bucky’s voice, his real voice and not a recording said and he stepped out of the shadows.

 

The projected images flickered eerily across his skin as he passed through the projector light towards you.

 

“What… what’s happening?” You whimpered, watching the wall in horror as you saw Bucky shove his cock down your throat and choke you with it.

 

You didn’t remember that, you didn’t remember any of these horrible things.

 

“The blackouts… it was you.” You whispered.

 

“It was me.” He confirmed, reaching out to stroke your hair and you scrambled away from him.

 

“There’s no point in struggling, it’s never worked out well for you in the past.” He chuckled, motioning to the moving pictures, the only proof of your many forgotten encounters.  

 

Bile rose in your throat and tears burned in your eyes as the full force of the awful situation hit you like a sledgehammer. Bucky had been routinely raping you and making you forget about it. And it was about to happen again.

 

“No… Nooo!” You whimpered and he threw back his head and laughed at you.

 

“It always starts with a no.” He taunted and the images began to change.

 

“Buckyyy, oh Bucky.”

 

“Fuck me Bucky.”

 

“Please fuck me.”

 

“Let me cum.”

 

“I’m going to cum!”

 

“YES! YES! YES!”

 

“Oh God, BUCKY!”

 

“In the end, you always give in.” Bucky told you, leaning over to yank the flimsy sheet away from your body.

 

The images flickered out, one by one until there was a singular piece of footage playing. In it, you lay happily in his arms, willingly kissing him like he was the love of your life.

 

“So sweetheart… let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is done, I rather like the ambiguous and dark ending but I'm twisted. I really hope you enjoyed this little fucked up journey and if you did, I'm going to be doing more like this story. I'm also open to requests for dark Bucky (or even just super kinky Bucky) and possibly some Dark Stucky. 
> 
> The only real hard line I have is I won't write underage stuff, sorry. That's just a limit for me, I've gotta have at least one lol. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for this and I really hope I didn't take it wayyyyy to far.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not above begging for feedback because I have never written anything like this and I don't know how it's going to be received. Shall I continue? Do you want to see what more Bucky can get away with?


End file.
